Una brillante luz
by Gilver2990
Summary: Nadie lo había notado hasta que ella llego a su vida.. Y valió la pena Kido Tsugaro x Morgiana (Kido en esta historia es un chico) Morgiana pertenece a la serie de Magi


Siempre fue un chico tranquilo bueno menos cuando Kano lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo golpeaba un poco. Después de todo era el líder del Mekaku-shidan.

En pocas ocasiones sus compañeros no notaban su presencia, eso incluía cuando no usaba su poder. Bueno hasta cierto día que la conoció a ella.

En aquella ocasión tuvo que salir para abastecer la despensa, le pidió que lo acompañaran la Idol y el chico rana. Ya que usualmente eran los más tranquilos y no hacían tanto desastre como cuando iban todos.

Momo y Seto conversaban o bueno el de ojos ámbar trataba de seguirle la conversación a la chica ya que le hablaba de su nueva coreografía. Ajeno a ello vio a su entorno ya que pasaban entre medio del parque y la vio, estaba sentada en una banca junto con otro chico de cabello rubio con un peculiar cuerno en la cabeza que al parecer contaba un anécdota por los gestos de sus manos y un niño de cabello azul largo de forma que lo traía trenzado al parecer también argumentaba por el entusiasmo que ponía al hablar quizás tendría unos 12 años. Y la chica tenía un increíble cabello rojo tenía un peinado similar al de Momo sólo que la coleta lo tenía de su lado izquierdo y parte de su cabello estaba suelto siendo un poco largo a la altura de sus hombros, su rostro era inexpresivo pero si realmente uno se detenía verla bien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento reaccionó avergonzado por esta viéndola como un acosador, pero sus nervios fueron más al ver como ella se paraba y corría a donde estaba el, inevitable desapareció cuando paso por su lado para ir por unos helados al carrito que estaba detrás de el.

-Suspiró más tranquilo y haciéndose visible pensó retomar su marcha- Eh!? -Momo y Seto no estaban-

Tanto fue el embobamiento del chico que no se dio cuenta que los otros dos siguieron su camino, así que a punto de correr para alcanzarlos escuchó unos quejidos.

En aquélla banca donde se quedaron los amigos de la peli roja habían llegado otros cuatro, tres de ellos golpeaban al rubio que apenas podía defenderse mientras que el cuarto tenia sujetado de la trenza al más pequeño. Eran aquellos pandilleros que molestaban en la zona, molesto a punto de meterse en la pelea una voz lo detuvo.

"Sostienes esto por favor"

Como si fuera un suave murmullo sintió el peso de unos tres conos de helado en sus manos y vio a la misma chica correr a donde estaban.

En tan solo un minuto los cuatro tipos estaban en el suelo, algunos con algún hueso roto o inconsciente. La chica era fuerte.. Muy fuerte.

Desde ese día de vez en cuando se cruzaba con ella y de forma nerviosa siempre se ocultaba para huir.

¿Por qué huyes? -Había logrado tomarlo de la manga morada de la sudadera del chico mientras veía como se sonrojaba, quería agradecerle cuando sostuvo ese día en el parque los helados-

Para sorpresa de la peli roja el chico desapareció de su vista pero no pudo huir por el agarre que tenia sobre la prenda.  
Ese día supo que ella se llamaba Morgiana. Él le dijo el suyo Kido Tsugaro.

Ese día se entero que ella siempre se había percatado de el, por su aroma aunque el despareciera de su visión. Ella no mostró signos de estar asustada por su poder.

De esa forma siguieron viéndose, incluso se hizo amigo del pequeño Aladdin y el rubio Alibaba aunque este último cuando los invito a los tres a la base, se alejaba nervioso de Shintaro cada que el azabeche se acercaba a el, bueno ese no era su asunto.

Los dos eran tranquilos y serios, se llevaban bien. Incluso aunque no le creyeran llegaban a tener largas pláticas de esa forma volviéndose muy buenos amigos. Aunque los demás no lo veían de esa forma...

Kido y Morgiana sin darse cuenta que con el pasar del tiempo, cada vez que salían. Cuando caminaban mientras hablaban uno al lado del otro sus hombros siempre estaban un poco cerca, después a veces sus manos se rozaban pero nunca mencionaban nada.

Kido un día con más seguridad llegó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Morgiana para que ella reafirmará el agarré de sus manos sintiendo la calidez del chico.

En un determinado tiempo sin percatarse se llegaron a besar, era un simple y casto beso del cual de esa forma transmitían todos sus sentimientos entre ambos, eso paso al perderse en la mirada del otro.

Quizás Kano tenía razón en molestarlo en su relación por ser a veces un poco seco con ella, aun así ella le dio a entender que no era necesario porque así desde un principió lo aceptó.

A final de cuentas él fue el primero en verla. Y ella la primera persona en ver esa luz cuando nadie lo hacía.


End file.
